With the integration of more functions, the configuration of various products such as communication products gradually becomes complex. In the sales process, a configuration and quotation system needs to perform configuration and quotation on a product that a user needs so as to generate a configuration bill of material (BOM), and transmit the configuration BOM to an order processing system for production and delivery. Currently, the configuration and quotation system is a manual or semi-manual system, and generally uses the EXCEL software as a tool. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a configuration and quotation system in the conventional art. The configuration and quotation system is based on manual operation, and generates a product configuration and quotation template, as shown by an EXCEL spreadsheet in FIG. 1, in the EXCEL software by using an EXCEL formula or macro in advance. Quotation configuration parameters are manually input into the product configuration and quotation template to generate a client-oriented sales bill of material (SBOM), that is, a quotation, and the quotation is provided to the client; meanwhile, the SBOM is manually translated to generate a production-oriented base bill of material (BBOM), and the BBOM is entered into an order processing system.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found that, at least the following problems exist when the configuration and quotation system in the conventional art is used for product configuration and quotation.
Since the client-oriented SBOM and the production-oriented BBOM are generated based on the same configuration and quotation template, the configuration and quotation template needs to contain comprehensive and detailed configuration information. Since the configuration BOM is generated according to configuration parameters based on the configuration and quotation template, it is necessary to manually delete data such as a configuration instruction in the configuration BOM that does not need to be provided to the client, so as to generate a BOM to be submitted to the client. At this time, an error easily occurs due to improper deletion, and the work efficiency is rather low.